


Maybe

by cutecookiewithchocolate



Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [14]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: A little surprise at the end because I love them, Cute, F/M, Love, being in love, pure fluff, references to the past, totally adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecookiewithchocolate/pseuds/cutecookiewithchocolate
Summary: Somehow he always knew she was special.From the first day he met her there was just something about her that intrigued him.
Relationships: Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I got a little one-shot for you I've written in less than three hours, whoo! :D
> 
> I started this last night because I was inspired and finished it this morning. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this pure fluff with Joshaya. :3

#  Maybe

Somehow he always knew she was special. 

  
From the first day he met her there was just something about her that intrigued him. 

Maybe it was the way she always talked back while still sounding respectful. She never insulted you, just pointed out the truth and stated facts that made his jaw drop whenever she spoke. Maybe it was the way she always stood up for her friends and tried to protect them. Loyalty was one of her strongest traits and she never talked bad about her friends, not even when they were fighting against each other over the silliest things on earth. Or, maybe, it was the way she looked at him when she caught him staring at her. He was downright embarrassed whenever it happened but she just laughed softly and sent him her sweetest smile he never saw on her for someone else. It was just for him.

_"Boing!"_

Was it the stupid yet cute nickname she called him since they were children his friends loved to tease him about? Maybe. Was it the way she always grinned happily at him with that glint in her eyes when she called him that? Perhaps. Was it the way she jumped onto his back and refused to let go after seeing him in so long? Possibly. 

He never told her, but these things she always did when he was around made his heart skip a little beat. Small butterflies told him just how much he loved to watch her, to talk to her, to be with her. 

  
Did she know?

  
How often she consumed his thoughts and caused sleepless nights? How often he agreed to dates with other girls but always thought of _her_ instead of listening to _them?_ How he tried to impress her with his success at college or tried to make her laugh with endless jokes that weren't funny, not even in the slightest?

He thought about her smile and laughter as he watched her talking to her parents. The day Shawn adopted Maya and she became a Hunter just like her mother the blonde had come to his dorm room. It was late in the evening as she knocked at his door and jumped into his arms, laughing happily with a few tears escaping her ocean blue eyes.

_"Hey, what happened, Ferret?" He had asked her, completely worried and scared. She jumped out of his hold and showed him a single piece of paper - a document._

  
_"Hey, I'm Maya Hunter!" She had exclaimed with a few jumps into the air, causing her blond waves to fly around her head wildly._

It was one of the best days of her - and his - life. Josh felt extremely lucky that he was one of the few people Maya shared this new information with. Afterward, she had told him that not even her friends, except for Riley, of course, knew about it. That made it even better for Josh.

_"You're important to me. Of course, you're one of the first people to know, Boing. Don't be silly!" She had laughed at him for looking so stunned and proceeded with hugging him again._

Little did she know he had great news, too. There was an exam he was extremely worried about, even more than usual, that he got back that day.

_"You'll do great, Boing! I know you will," his favorite blonde had said on a phone call just the night before the exam. Josh always called her before important events like these. Maya was kind of his lucky charm._

Josh had managed to get the best grade out of his entire class. But as he saw the excitement in Maya's eyes after sharing the great news, he didn't have the heart to tell her about his victory. Instead, he kept quiet and celebrated with his little Ferret. 

  
She always gave so much but received only so little. 

  
Josh wanted to change that and to make sure Maya got all the love she deserved, for the rest of her life. Maybe it was because she helped everyone to achieve their goals, to stay on the right track despite not knowing which way to go herself.

_"Is there even a way for me?" her small voice almost went unheard and faded into nothingness, although he sat right beside her. She came onto the campus, crying and completely lost. Maya knew his favorite spots at college so it was easy for her to find him in record time._

There was a small spot in-between two huge trees where he loved to study when the sun was shining down and providing enough warmth for him to just sit there in a T-Shirt, no jacket needed.

It also could have been because of every single picture she drew in her art class, in her room, or his dorm room. The way she created so many different worlds - colorful or black and white - it didn't matter. They were her worlds, so they were special. To him anyway.

_"Boing, what do you think?" Her sweet voice had questioned him one Friday afternoon. Maya sat on his bed while he finished an essay due the following week._

  
_"It's beautiful," he answered while keeping his eyes on his laptop._

  
_"Booooing, you didn't even look!" She had pouted playfully and stood next to him all of the sudden. He turned his head with a deep sigh and almost bumped against her chin. She really was small._

Maya may have been small but it only made their hugs so much better than any other ones they've received. Josh always tried to hug her as long as he could, knowing very well Maya did the same. 

_"Your hugs just... They are the highlight of my day," the blonde told him with a shy smile on her face. "Whenever you put your arms around me I just know everything is going to be okay."_

He knew he would never forget this moment. 

  
He was right, _as always,_ Maya would have added with a roll of her eyes and a sweet smile playing on her lips. 

Josh chuckled to himself as Maya's voice told him just _that_ in his head.

As the blonde moved gracefully in-between the crowd of familiar faces and voices he was reminded of one faithful night, where something shifted in their relationship. 

Maya had tried to get to him so many times already but was always stopped by someone she knew. They all wanted to talk to the blonde who seemed to be more annoyed the longer people took their time with asking questions. Maya just wanted to go to Josh, but it seemed like whenever they locked eyes with each other someone noticed and pulled her aside quickly. As she finally did manage to reach him, she interlocked their hands and ignored everyone who tried to start a conversation with her. At that moment it was just her and Josh, as it should be. 

_"You promised to dance with me!" Maya reminded him with her big, sad puppy-eyes. He did promise her, he knew that. Still, he loved to fight with her, to see this fire burning in her eyes where usually a storm raged._

  
_"Stop using your puppy-eyes on me," he smiled down at her. Despite the high heels she was wearing he was still taller than her._

  
_"Why? Because you want me to?" She had responded, grinning at him with laughter sparkling in her eyes. Josh couldn't stop the chuckle escaping his lungs as she eagerly pulled him with her onto the dance floor. His hands found her waist on their own while she got comfortable in his arms with her hands gently resting behind his neck. "See? You're not so bad at dancing," she shrugged with one shoulder, smiling sheepishly at him. Josh had scoffed at her in a playful manner but didn't say anything else. He was busy getting lost in her eyes, her world._

"Hey," her soft voice made its way into his ears and straight to his heart. "Dance with me?" She asked with that sweet voice of hers, intertwining their hands just like she did all those years ago. 

  
"Anything for you, Ferret." 

  
And it felt as though they were back in this moment. 

The moment that had changed anything for them though back then they couldn't have known which huge impact it would have on their lives. This time it was Josh who pulled Maya onto the dancefloor and the couple felt all eyes on them. 

The only difference; everyone smiled happily and watched with pure admiration how they started dancing. It was like watching these two young hearts falling in love with each other all over again. 

  
Her delicate white dress flowed to the soft beat of the song along the floor. A few strains of her blond waves had escaped the elegant half updo and framed her small face. Her eyes twinkled with pure love aimed at him and Josh could feel himself sinking into the ocean her blue eyes provided. Once again he got lost in them and he never wanted to leave. 

  
Her usual blustery eyes were now a peaceful sea. 

  
No waves came crashing down. She was safe and carefully tucked into his heart. She could feel it beating underneath her head where she had nuzzled her face into his chest. It was just like all those years ago. 

  
This time they danced closer with each other though. 

  
This time it was forever. 

  
_"I'm telling you, I'm gonna be Maya Matthews one day, Boing, and that's a promise!"_

  
_"Yeah, yeah. I'm holding you to that, Ferret!"_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda proud of this :D 
> 
> I hope you like this small one-shot that just popped into my head last night!
> 
> See ya next time! :D


End file.
